Songs of Love
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Little Song OneShots! Just random things with songs!Only YxYY and YxA, Not Anzu! Complete for now!
1. Little Wonders

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: These are going to be music one-shots. Just tell me a song you like and I will make a one-shot out of it with Yugi and Yami.

Yumi: This one-shot is called Little Wonders. The song is by Rob Thomas. Also spoiler for the end of Yugioh and Angst.

Little Wonders

Yugi fell to his knees after the duel ended. Tears rolled down his face.

/What have I done?/

Footsteps walked his way, then his other half, no Atemu, kneeled down infront of him. He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Standup. The victor doesn't belong on his knees." He smiled. "If I were you I wouldn't cry."

"I am a coward." The tears fell faster. "You were always my goal. I always wanted to be as powerful as you are."

Atemu shook his head. "You are no coward. You have the courage it's the courage of tenderness." He smiled more. "This is what I have learned from you."

Yugi looked up shocked.

Atemu helped him to stand. "Your courage of taking the challenge leads me to the right way."

"Other me…"

"I am no longer the other you." His hands never left Yugi's shoulders. "Your no one else, but who you are. You're Yugi…The only Yugi in the world."

Yugi nodded.

Atemu smirked. "I wish I had the courage you have to do this before."

To Yugi's shock, Atemu kissed him.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Yugi sighed as he leaned against the counter at the Kame Game Shop his back was to the door. It had been a year sense that duel and he was now out of school. He still kept in touch with his friends, but things were so different now.

His Grandfather walked down and smiled. "How about you take a break."

Yugi nodded. "I'm going to go for a walk." He headed out, the park was the best place to clear ones head.

* * *

Yugi sat on a park bench quietly watching children play. Those were the good old days. No worrys, no evil people after you, oh how Yugi wished to be a child again, instead of…

He placed a hand over his stomach. What was he to do?

Two arms wrapped around him and a very familir voice whispered in his ear. "So this is where you ran off to."

Yugi sighed and leaned back. Looking upside down at Atemu. "Yea…"

Atemu looked at him weird. "You ok?" He walked around and sat on the bench beside him.

Yugi looked at the children, then back at Atemu. "I'm pregnant."

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Months slowly went by and Atemu wasn't so sure if he would be a good father. He only remembered a little about his father, so Atemu didn't know if he was going to be like him or not. Atemu knew Yugi would help him, but would everything be ok.

Yugi walked into the living room and hugged Atemu, who was on the couch. "Honey, next time don't leave the mind link open."

Atemu blushed. "So you heard all that?"

Yugi nodded and kissed him. "Don't worry we will get through this together. We just have to keep moving forward."

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Yugi, nine months pregnant now, drove home after going to visit his friend Joey. Without realizing it, a car ran the red light and hit him on the driver side.

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain 

Atemu rushed to the hosptial after hearing the news. He had been at work when he got the phone call. Tears threaten to fall down his face.

He ran through the door and up to the desk. "I'm looking for a Yugi Mutou."

The lady looked at him. "His in surgrey, if you could just wait in the waiting room."

Atemu sighed and took a sit in the waiting room.

* * *

Hours seem to past until a doctor walked up to Atemu.

Atemu quickly stood up and wiped away the tears. "How is he?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "His in a coma. We tried are best, there is no telling if he will wake up."

Atemu wanted to hurt himself. How could this of happen. "And the baby?"

The doctor smiled a little. "His fine, if you want to see him."

Atemu nodded.

_All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now  
_

Atemu held his baby son in his arms. He was beautiful. He looked just like Yugi. "Hey little one."

The little one opened his eyes to show amethyst eyes. He cooed.

Atemu chuckled and tickled him on the nose. "I'm your daddy."

The baby reached up and tried to grab one of Atemu's bangs.

Atemu laughed as tears softly rolled down his eyes. "You look so much like Yugi." A idea hit him. "I got the prefect name for you Heba."

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

Unfortunately Yugi died two months later, while in a coma. Atemu was devastated, but Heba gave him a reason to live.

Heba grew up into a beautiful young man, although he didn't know his mother, he still knew she, well he was watching over him.

Atemu visited Yugi's grave everyday, the words Yugi said so long ago still ringing in his ears. "Keep moving forward." Those same words were put on Yugi's tombstone for the whole world to see.

_Keeping Moving Forward!_

* * *

Sakura: Ok sorry if it was bad, but it was my first ever song/story. This was the very first story where I have killed Yugi

Yumi: She will post more story/song if you want her to, but remember these will only be updated every once in a while.

Sakura: If you have a request, just send me the song and the artist name. I only do Yugi and Yami or Yugi and Atemu stories.

Review


	2. Falling In Love

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: Hope you like this song. It was requested by Atemu Yugi Lover 34. Song is called Falling in Love by Falling Up. This has YugixYami in it. It is set in Japan.

Yumi: The summary is Yami has messed up his relationship with Yugi. Will a radio contest be able to help Yami get Yugi back or were they not meant to be?

_Falling In Love_

Yami walked down the street headed toward the Q 107.5 Station. There was a contest being held at the station that day and Yami was entered in it. For you see the contest was a singing contest and his friends had said he had a wonderful voice. People were to write a song and sing it on the radio, then people would call in and vote for there favorite.

Yami didn't care about the prize, he just hoped this contest would help get him his love back. His love was his other half, Yugi Mutou. It had been 2 years ago sense the ceremonial duel and Yami deciding not to go to the afterlife. Yugi didn't know why until three months ago, why Yami hadn't gone to the afterlife. The truth was over the years that they had been together as vessel and spirit. Yami had fallen in love with Yugi.

That day three months ago still played over and over in Yami's head.

* * *

_Yami sat quietly on the couch in the living room of the Kame Game Shop. He was waiting for Yugi, his secret crush, to come home from school. He had finally figure out a way to tell Yugi his true feelings. Hopefully Yugi would return them. What Yami didn't know was that he was in for a surprise. _

_Yugi walked through the Game Shop after saying hi to his grandfather and into the house part. He found his Yami sitting on the couch smiling at him. Yugi slowly sat his bag down and walked up to Yami. "Hey Yami, how was your day?"_

_"It was ok." Yami stood up in front of Yugi. "How was your day?"_

_Yugi sighed. "I have to study for another test."_

_Yami chuckled. "Do you need my help again?"_

_Yugi blushed. "Well I could use it."_

_Yami reached and took both of Yugi's hands in his. "I would be happy to."_

_Yugi's blush grew. "Yami?"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Can I have my hands back."_

_Yami let Yugi's hands go. "Oh sorry..." He took a deep breath._

_Yugi looked worried. "You ok?"_

_Yami shook his head. "Not really..." He could never lie to Yugi. "You see Yugi, I have a crush on someone."_

_Yugi's face lit up. "Oh really, who is this lucky girl?"_

_Yami frowned. "It's not a girl."_

_Yugi looked confused at first, but quickly got it. "Oh, well if its a boy that is ok. So who is he?"_

_Yami looked away. "You know him."_

_Yugi moved back and thought for a minute. "Lets see...Joey is a no...You hate Seto...Tristan is a no...So is Duke." He looked up at Yami. "I know it's not Malik or Ryou, because they are in love with Bakura and Marik."_

_Yami stepped a little closer to Yugi. "You forgot one."_

_Yugi titled his head to the side. "No I didn't..." His eyes widen when it finally came to his mind. Slowly pointing to himself, Yugi took a step back. "Me?"_

_Yami blushed and nodded._

_Yugi was blushing too and rubbing the back of his head. "Uh...I'm not sure what to say..."_

_Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's hands and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes. "Please don't be mad. I love you Yugi and I would really like to be your boyfriend."_

_Yugi quickly took his hands back and turned away. "I...I can't." He looked at Yami with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm not like that. I'm ok with you being gay, but I'm not. Is this why you didn't go to the afterlife?"_

_Yami looked down, tears threaten to fall as he nodded._

_Without another word, Yugi ran upstairs, scared to be by Yami now._

Over the three months Yami didn't come out of his room, but to eat and go to the bathroom. Him and Yugi hadn't talked or seen each other. A couple days ago Yami heard of the contest and left the house to go enter in it. Maybe there was a way to get Yugi to understand his feelings. Yami would do anything to win Yugi's heart.

As he stopped in front of the station. Yami looked at his lyrics one last time, before walking in.

* * *

"_Ok that was Jon Carr with Tired of you..." _

Yugi was on his bed listening to the radio. There was a contest being held at the Q 107.5 station. He had nothing better to do, sense all his other friends had plans. Even Yami had left somewhere.

Yugi sighed as he thought of Yami. A small tear rolled down his cheek. He missed his other half. Everything started to fall apart after Yami had said he loved him.

He knew Yami didn't mean any harm, but Yugi didn't run that way. Right?

Yugi was so confused. He thought he had a crush on Anzu, so that mean he was straight right.

Nothing was going right. Yami had been avoiding him and Yugi felt like he was going to go crazy, if he didn't hear Yami talk to him again. They could still be friends right?

The commercials on the radio went off and the next singer was coming up.

_"Ok welcome back. I hope no one changed stations on us. Alright to the next singer. His name is Yami Mutou, he has with him this most beautiful song I have ever read. Hopefully it will be just as beautiful when he sings it."_

Yugi sat up quickly and looked at the radio at hearing Yami's name. "Yami?"

_"Hello everyone, as said before my name is Yami Mutou and the song I am going to sing is called Falling In Love."_

Yugi turned up the radio some more as Yami's beautiful singing voice came through the speakers.

_You are my one true love__  
__You are the voice that is so sweet__  
__In everything I do, you bring the best out of me__  
__You are my wings to fly__  
__You are the wind beneath them__  
__I miss you every night, when I close my eyes__  
__You put your feelings down__  
__You stopped your tears you brought me love__  
__You held onto my heart__  
__You held with hope to have me near__  
__Sometimes I close my eyes__  
__Sometimes I let my hunger rise__  
__I think of all you are, you are the love of my life__  
_  
_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_You reached me in my need__  
__Your rhythm flows under my skin__  
__I need you desperately__  
__A sweet healing that will begin__  
__You are my one true love__  
__You are the voice that is so sweet__  
__In everything I do, you bring the best out of me__  
__My everything is you __  
__The very motions that I move__  
__And everything with richness__  
__The richness of the peace you bring_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are…_

_  
__Always, always you are with me_

_Always, always you are with me_

_Always, always you are with me_

_Always, always you are with me_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions__  
__Are in your hands_

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life  
__You are the love of my life_

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life_

_You are the love of my life__  
__He comes to find you on your knees_

Tears rolled down his eyes as Yami finished. In the background the phones were ringing like crazy.

The DJ came back on._ "Well looks like we have a winner, we have over a hundred calls coming in for Yami. Yami that was a very beautiful song and your voice is wonderful. Why did you write that song?"_

Yami came on. _"Thank you all. The reason for the song is, well I wrote it for my true love. I just hope my koi loved it."_

The DJ laughed. _"That is one lucky lover. Well that is the end of our contest. Yami you have won a recording contract with the top music company here in Domino."_

_"Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

Yami walked into the house part a couple hours later. He was shocked to find Yugi on the couch, looking at him. "Yugi?"

Yugi stood up. "Yami..." He took a deep breath. "I heard you on the radio. You were great."

Yami blushed. "Thanks."

Yugi walked up till he was in front of Yami. "I'm sorry." He quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I just didn't..." He hide his face in Yami's shirt.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, as the poor boy cried. "It's ok. It must of been a surprise." He moved Yugi back some so he could look at his eyes. "I'm not mad. I love you and nothing will change that."

Yugi wiped his tears away. "I guess I never thought of us as something other then friends."

Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair. "I will give you all the time in the world, you need to get use to the idea." He leaned down so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Will you give me a chance."

Yugi nodded as Yami pulled him into the first of many kisses to come.

Time went on and the two stand together like they were meant to be. Yami ended up making a lot of CDs and money. His favorite song is still the same song he wrote for Yugi for the radio contest. Yugi went with him all the time on tours and even helped him write songs. Neither of them cared about the money or fame, just each other. This proves that all songs have the power to bring anyone together.

Sakura: Hope you all enjoyed

Yumi: Remember if you have a request just review with the name of the song and artist.

**REVIEW**


	3. In the End

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: I hope you enjoy. This song was requested by Cavialover.

Yumi: The song is called In the End by Linkin Park. The story is set in Egypt and has Atemu and Yuugi.

No summary

* * *

_In the End_

Yuugi didn't know when it happened but it did. His one true love was going to war. In 2 weeks he would leave and might never come back. Tears streamed down Yuugi's cheeks as he watched his husband pack his bags. Wars had been happening all over the world and the world seem to be dieing. Yuugi feared that if Atemu never came back, he would have to take over as Pharaoh. He just wasn't ready for that.

_(It starts with)__  
__One thing / I don't know why__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
__Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme__  
__To explain in due time_

_  
_  
The two sat quietly in the garden. Atemu had promised Yuugi that he would send all the time he had left with Yuugi. The stars were up in the sky shining all around the moon. Yuugi smiled as Atemu held him close under a big oak tree. Time seemed endless, but it never was. A sad smile made it's way onto his face. Would this be the last time Yuugi would get to see Atemu alive.

_All I know__  
__time is a valuable thing__  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings__  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day__  
__The clock ticks life away_

The time had finally come. Yuugi stood outside the palace as Atemu got onto his horse. His army was lined up, along with Kalim, Shada, Seth and Mahado. Isis, Akenkhan, and Mana were left to protect Yuugi. Once onto his horse, Atemu smiled at Yuugi one last time, before heading his men out. Yuugi took one step forward with a outstretched hand. He just wished he could of had one more minute to say goodbye.

_It's so unreal__  
__Didn't look out below__  
__Watch the time go right out the window__  
__Trying to hold on / but didn't even know__  
__Wasted it all just to__  
__Watch you go_

As days went on Yuugi just stand in his room. He only came out to eat. Many people in the palace started to worry. Mana had even tried asking Yuugi to the gardens to watch her do magic, which he loved to do from time to time, but he turned her away. If anyone asked if anything was wrong or did he miss Atemu. Yuugi would just shake his head and tell them no. 

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart__  
__What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
_  
Months went by and Yuugi hadn't gotten a letter from Atemu. He slowly started to stop eating and would just lay in bed for most of the day. Isis feared that Yuugi would die from hungier if he didn't eat anything soon.

_One thing / I don't know why__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
__Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme__  
__To remind myself how__  
__I tried so hard_

Yuugi started to forget all the good times he had with him. In his mind Atemu didn't care, he never cared. If he did then he would be sending letters right? Atemu had been to a lot of wars before and always sent letters. In Yuugi's mind he was remembering all the bad times he had with him. Times that happened long ago, before the arranged married. Yuugi didn't like Atemu very much in the begining because he was very cling. But soon Atemu started to lighten up. Although he still didn't like anyone touching Yuugi.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me__  
__Acting like I was part of your property__  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me__  
__I'm surprised it got so (far)__  
_

Two years later, Yuugi sat on the throne. There was word that Atemu and his team were killed or captured. Yuugi didn't look like himself anymore. He wasn't always kind and didn't talk to anyone. It wasn't but a month ago that the kingdom made him pharaoh.

_Things aren't the way they were before__  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore__  
__Not that you knew me back then__  
__But it all comes back to me__  
__In the end_

Everynight Yuugi got done with the day, he would go to his room and cry himself to sleep. He barly remembered what Atemu looked like anymore. But his name would forever not leave his head.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart__  
__What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
_

Late one night Yuugi sat on his bed with a knife. It was Atemu's. He gave it to Yuugi for protection. Tears streamed down Yuugi's face. Life didn't seem to matter anymore. He knew he wasn't cut out to be Pharaoh. The whole Kingdom would soon turn against him and he was sure of that. One thing would save them and himself. That one thing was to be with Atemu in the afterlife.

_I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I've put my trust in you__  
__Pushed as far as I can go__  
__For all this__  
__There's only one thing you should know_

Yuugi started to cry more as he held the knife in front of him. He placed it right over his heart. It wasn't fair. He had trusted Atemu and loved him. Atemu shouldn't of repaid him, by dieing in war.

_I've put my trust in you__  
__Pushed as far as I can go__  
__For all this__  
__There's only one thing you should know_

Yuugi tried and failed at being strong and living on for Atemu. But he wasn't strong, not anymore...

Just as he was going to put the knife through his heart. He heard someone bang on his door.

"Pharaoh Yuugi. Atemu's back!" Yelled Mana through the door.

Yuugi slowly put the knife on the bed. Was this a lie? He had to make sure. So he slowly got up and went to the door. Opening it, he saw Mana smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

_I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
_

Yuugi stood outside the palace in shock. Atemu and his priests on horses were riding their way. Mana was beside him with the other priest and priestness.

Once Atemu stopped his horse, he jumped off and ran to Yuugi.

Yuugi ran toward him and meet him halfway.

The two embraced and held each other, like there was no tomorrow. Yuugi couldn't believe it. Atemu really was alive.

_I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

In the end nothing else matter. Atemu was back and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

Sakura: Ok sorry if it was lame, but this was a hard song to write for.

Yumi: Ok we need a new song. Any request.

**Review!**


	4. Show Me Love

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!**

Sakura:This song was requested by Cavialover. It will be YugixYami and it is in Japan.

Yumi: Yami and Yugi are falling for each other and are not sure what to do. Yami is a spirit and Yugi is his vessel. Can they really love each other?

_Show Me love_

Yugi sat quietly at the desk in his room, working on a report. There were no lights on, but he used the moon as a light. It was near midnight and the report was due tomorrow. He just had to finish one more page. As he went on writing, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, but saw nothing.

/Yugi?/

Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat, before he realized it was just his other half calling to him.

//Yes?//

/Go to bed, you need rest/

//But I have just a few more paragraphs to go//

/You can finish them in the morning/

Yugi sighed.

Just then a ghost like figure came out of the puzzle. Yami stood behind Yugi, looking over his(Yugi's) shoulder.

//Aibou, you can finish it in the morning. Do you want me to make you get up and go to bed//

Yugi shook his head, but still keep on writing.

/Hold on/

Yami tapped his foot for a minute thinking of something, before an idea hit him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and putting ghost like kisses on his neck.

Yugi stopped writing at that moment. He didn't really feel the kisses, but he knew what Yami was doing.

_This was an accident__  
__Not the kind where sirens sound__  
__Never even noticed __  
__We're suddenly crumbling_

Yugi sat his pen down and just lean back into his chair. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that something had changed Yami just a little. Yami use to stay in the puzzle all the time only coming out to duel and would never think of doing what he was doing at that moment.

/Yami?/

Yami stopped what he was doing. /Yes?/

/Why are you doing this?/

Yami chuckled. /Because I care about you. Do you want me to stop?/

_Tell me how you've never felt__  
__Delicate or innocent__  
__Do you still have doubts that__  
__Us having faith makes any sense_

Yugi looked up at the skylight. /I don't really, but is this right?/

Yami moved beside Yugi. /What do you mean?/

Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. /I do love you, but should it be something more then friends?/ Tears rolled down his eyes. / I want to be loved, but your a spirit.../

_Tell me nothing ever counts__  
__Lashing out or breaking down__  
__Still somebody loses 'cause__  
__There's no way to turn around_

Yugi turned his head to look at a photo on his desk. It was of him and his friends, but there was a space between him and Joey. That spot was supposed to have Yami in it.

/I don't know what we can be.../

He looked Yami in the eyes. /I wish that you could show me love../

Yami looked at him for a few minutes, before smiling a little. //Come in the puzzle//

_Staring at your photograph__  
__Everything now in the past__  
__Never felt so lonely I__  
__Wish that you could show me love_

Yugi was confused at first, but agreed. He moved to his bed and laid down, holding the puzzle close. His mind calmly went into the puzzle. Slowly he opened the door to his room and walked across the hall.

As he reached for the handle to Yami's soul room, the door opened it's self.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,__  
__Show me love, show me love__  
__'Til you open the door_

As Yugi walked in, it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. No knowing what was in front of him, Yugi tripped over something and landed on the floor. Yugi pulled himself to his knees as the lights came on. Yami stood in front of him with his hand out to him. "Sorry about that."

Yugi blushed and took the hand offered to him.

_Show me love, show me love, show me__  
__love,__  
__Show me love, show me love,__  
__'Til I'm up off the floor_

Yami pulled Yugi up onto his feet, before pulling him into an embrace.

Yugi's blush grew, but that didn't stop him from returning the embrace. "Yami..."

Yami pulled back just enough to look Yugi in the eyes. "I want to show you that no matter what I love you."

Yugi felt tears fall down his eyes. He reached up to wipe them away.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,__  
__Show me love, show me love,__  
__'Til it's inside my pores_

Yami stopped Yugi from wiping them away and gently kissed them away.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami smirked and held Yugi's chin in his hand. He ran his thumb lightly over Yugi's cheek. "Your beautiful..."

Yugi wanted to look away and hide the blush, but Yami wouldn't let him.

Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's soft lips.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around Yami's neck.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,__  
__Show me love, show me love,__  
__'Til I'm screaming for more__  
_

Yugi sat quietly beside Yami on the floor of Yami's soul room. The two just talk about different things. Nothing really important.

Yugi really was seeing a new side of Yami. Every few minutes Yami would reach over and touch his arm or cheek. Things were starting to look up.

_Random acts of mindlessness__  
__Commonplace occurrences__  
__Chances and surprises__  
__Another state of consciousness__  
_

_So_metime the topic would turn to what had happen in the past and about a few bads things. Yugi soon found out that Yami was still upset over what had happen with Dartz. Yugi just took Yami into his arms as a few tears fell.

_Tell me nothing ever counts__  
__Lashing out or breaking down__  
__Still somebody loses 'cause__  
__There's no way to turn around__  
_

In the back of Yugi's mind, he still had a little doubts about them begin together. I mean what would his grandfather and friends think about it. Yugi would have to tell them at some point.

Or maybe it was best it was just there little secret.

_Tell me how you've never felt__  
__Delicate or innocent__  
__Do you still have doubts that__  
__Us having faith makes any sense_

_  
_The two found it was soon getting late and Yugi had to finish his report. So the two made a deal. If Yugi promises to go to bed and finish the report in the morning, then Yami would allow Yugi to come into his soul room anytime he liked.

_You play games, I play tricks__  
__Girls and girls, but you're the one__  
__Like a game of pick-up sticks__  
__Played by fucking lunatics__  
_

So that is what happen. Yugi gave Yami one more kiss, then let his mind go back to his body.

Once back in his body, Yugi took the puzzle from around his neck and changed into some pjs. His report left forgotten on his desk as he crawled under the covers.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt a familiar presence lay beside him.

He really was loved.

_Show me love, show me love__  
__Give me all that I want__  
__Show me love, Show me love__  
__'Til I'm screaming for more__  
_

In the end a couple years later the duel between Yugi and Yami happen. Their love was still a secret till that day. During the duel their friends found out the truth, but they didn't seem to mind. Not wanting to lose Yami, Yugi lost the duel and that allowed Yami to stay. Yami wasn't really sure about Yugi's choice at first, but when he was given his own body, he was happy as could be.

Now Yami could really be with Yugi mind, body, and soul. The two could really show each other love.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all liked it. Please be nice in the review. This was 5 pages long.

Yumi: Sakura ask that you all hold the song request for a little while. She has two other songs that need to be done

Sakura: Just give me a little bit and I will tell you all when you can request a song again. I am even thinking of adding other characters to these stories.

Yumi: Review! (whispers) and maybe I get my brother to come here next time.


	5. Everything that you ever wanted

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: This is one is called Everything You Have Ever Wanted by Hawk Nelson. It's YugixYami, in Japan. It has a little bit of angst. This song was requested by YamiVampireStarScream.

Yumi: Yami has left Yugi to go to the afterlife. Yugi misses him very much. Will a wish come true on his Birthday? Could they really mean something or nothing at all?

_Everything You Have Ever Wanted_

A lonely Yugi Mutou sat on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest. It had been only four months sense his other half had left him. It was now June 4th, Yugi's birthday. He hadn't really been out of his room much. Yugi just went to school, then came home. His friends tried to pull him out of the house to go celebrate his 18th birthday, but Yugi turned them down.

So many memories ran through his head every night of all the good times he had with Yami. He wished he could take back that day. He wished he had lost the duel. He wondered if Yami missed him.

_I walk the line __  
__Leave it all behind __  
__I've been waiting forever __  
__Lets go back in time __  
__When I could read your mind __  
__Still I've been waiting_

Yugi really started to blame himself for what happen. Well maybe he just blamed himself a little. I mean Yami could of had other chance at life, but Yugi had to win the duel. Him and his stupid pride.

_It took the seasons going by __  
__To know its not my fault _

_  
_Yugi had always tried his best to be someone Yami would like. He put his fears aside everytime and fought for his friends. He just wanted Yami to love him. He would change everything about himself to have Yami with him again.

"Won't you come home?"

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest __  
__Tried to be everything that you ever wanted __  
__I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter __  
__Tried to be everything but you __  
_

Everynight Yugi would sit up in his room, hoping that Yami would just walk through the door one more time. Every night he prayed for the gods to return his love to him. Did no one understand that Yami belonged there with him.

_Its been so long __  
__Since you've been home __  
__I used to wait up forever __  
__I used to say a prayer __  
__Wishing you were there __  
__And I'm still waiting __  
_

Very offend Yugi would dream of Yami and him seating next to the nile. Just relaxing, holding hands. A blush appeared on his face. He would even dream of them kissing.

The only problem was that it was a dream and not real life. Why are dreams so curl?

_You told me once __  
__You'd show up __  
__But I fell for that __  
__Before I fell to pieces __  
__Then I woke up __  
__To no one, __  
__Just a picture of Jesus __  
__And a house left in pieces_

_  
_Soon the years pasted more and it was now Yugi's 21 birthday. He still hadn't given up on Yami yet. He was sure he was just taking his time. His friends told him to give up, but Yugi wasn't like that.

He quietly walked home by himself after listening to his college professors talk and talk and talk. He was in his 3rd year of college. Yugi couldn't wait till college was over and done. He decided that after college he was going to move to Egypt. He hoped Yami was there to greet him.

_It took the seasons going by __  
__To know its not my fault __  
_

Over the years of missing Yami a lot of things had changed about Yugi. He was now owner of the Kame Game Shop. He had finally grown a little, although Yugi knew Yami would still be taller then him. A smile came to his face as he opened the door. Yami would hopeful be proud of him anyway.

Yugi turned on the shop lights, it had been a year sense his grandfather had passed away so now no one greeted him like always. With a shake of his head, Yugi headed upstairs to change. Maybe a little work would get his mind off all the stressful things.

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest __  
__Tried to be everything that you ever wanted __  
__I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter __  
__Tried to be everything but you __  
_

Yugi sighed as he wiped off the counter. He really needed Yami. Things were getting harder on him. He hadn't duel in ages, many people thought the King of Games had died. For Yugi he had. Yami was the King of Games not him. He looked to the side to see the glass case that held his and Yami's deck. The Dark Magician lay right on top.

"Mahado, I wish you could send Yami back to me."

_I wanted you __  
__I need you __  
__I want to believe you __  
__I wanted you __  
__I need you __  
__I want to believe you__  
_

Yugi locked up that night and headed straight for bed. He was wore out. As soon as the High Schools let out a lot of people had come to the shop. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the sky light.

"Another full moon and this time on my birthday." He looked away. "Maybe I'm not prefect enough yet for Yami."

"Why do you say that?"

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest __  
__tried to be everything but you __  
_

Yugi sat up quickly and looked around. Ok he knew he asked questions to himself, but who answered that. He stood up and nearly had a heart attack as he saw someone looking in at him through the now opened sky light.

He couldn't see the person's face, because of the cloak he was wearing. The figure jumped down, landing on their feet.

Yugi could tell it was a male from the way the figure was shaped. "Who are you?" For some reason he wasn't scared. He knew he could be strong and maybe take the guy down if he tried anything. /I'm going to make Yami proud/

The figure chuckled. "But I am already proud aibou." He pulled the hood down.

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest __  
__Tried to be everything that you ever wanted __  
__I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter __  
__Tried to be everything but you_

Yugi cry for joy and hugged Yami. "Oh your back, your back."

Yami returned the embrace. "Yes and I'm here to stay. I've been watching over you." He pulled Yugi back in arms length. "Look at you. All grown up."

Yugi giggled . "So your happy with me."

Yami pulled Yugi back into his arms. "Of course. Your everything that I could ever want. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get to you. I first had to show the gods that you really did want me back."

Yugi smiled up at him. "I don't care. I'm just so happy to have you back. Your everything that I could ever want too."

Yami smirked as he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Sakura: There you go another Song/Story. It most likely wasn't my best work, but I at least got something.

Yumi: Everyone I got a surprise for you guys.

Yami: (walks in) Hey Yugi is not here.

Yumi: But your fans are, so get to work

Yami: Fine (sighs) Ok Sakura is now taking request again. Please review. There happy

Sakura: Very

Yami: (whispers) Review so Sakura will bring Yugi here.

**Review!**


	6. FairyTale Gone Bad

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! 

Sakura: This is a Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue. The request was by Cavialover. Now here is Yumi with the summary.

Yumi: Yami decided not to go to the afterlife and now has his own body. Later Yugi and Yami started to date. Nothing has been going good for them and now they had a fight. Will there love stand the pain? A little angst, I think.

* * *

_Fairytale Gone Bad_

Yami slammed the door closed to his and Yugi's apartment. He was sick of it. They lived in a small apartment with little space. At least it was in a good neighborhood. It had been about 3 years sense he and Yami had moved into it. Those 3 years were hell.

Yami didn't really remember when things had been good for them. He headed down the street and toward the park. He needed to clear his head.

Starting three years ago everything went down hill. First he decided not to go to the afterlife, because he loved Yugi. Second they started to date and all their friends hated it. They soon stopped talking to them. Yugi was upset for a while, but Yami was able to help him. After high school Yugi finally got up the courage to tell his grandfather that he and Yami were a couple. Grandpa was a little ok with it, but Yami could tell that it was hard on him. So with a little 'help' from Kaiba, Yami got a job and got them an apartment. Yugi soon started college. He was now in his third year. Yami was already sick of it. He missed going on dates with Yugi and heck sleeping in the same bed together. Yugi always ended up on the couch, because he always studied late.

Yugi was always busy with work. Yami tried his best to relax and keep thinking that Yugi would soon slow down on his studies and turn his attention to his boyfriend. Yami knew he was being selfish, but he missed Yugi. He missed everything about him.

He believed that Yugi didn't care anymore. So now Yami was here sitting on a park bench all because of a stupid fight.

_This is the end you know _  
Lady, the plans we had went all wrong   
We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears 

Yami remember everything that just happened...

Yugi sat quietly on the couch after coming home from school. He grabbed a snack and hit the books. Yami soon came in through the door after him. 

"Hey Yugi.." 

Yugi just waved at him as he read a book. 

Yami sighed as he put his briefcase down. "I swear today was weird." 

Yugi didn't look at him. 

Yami glared at that book. It was again taking Yugi's attention. Heck Yami could say Kaiba ran through his office naked as the day he was born and Yugi wouldn't look up. 

Yami walked up to him. "So how about we go out to eat and maybe a movie." 

Yugi shook his head. 

Yami growled and took the book from Yugi. "Stop reading the damn thing and look at me for once." 

Yugi glared up at him. "Give me back my book." 

Yami threw it across the room. "No, you spent more time reading your books, then paying me any attention. Come on Yugi. You have to let up and go out." 

Yugi stood up in front of him. "No I don't. I care about my education unlike you." 

Yami threw his hands up in the air. "And I don't. I have a job at least. I 'm the one paying the bills." 

Yugi moved to get his book, but before he could, Yami pulled him back and kissed him."Look at me Yugi. Did you feel nothing?" 

Yugi looked at him for a minute, before turning and getting his book. "I have a test to study for." 

Yami growled. "Fine! I'm out and don't except me to come back." 

_We got to a point I can't stand _  
I've had it to the limit; I can't be your man   
I ain't more than a minute away from walking _  
_

Yami sat there just staring off into space. He didn't know what to do. He did love Yugi, but Yugi didn't seem to love him anymore. He felt like crying, but no tears would come. Maybe things weren't going right was because he didn't go to the afterlife.

Yami stood up and began to walk again.

_We can't cry the pain away _  
We can't find a need to stay   
I slowly realized there's nothing on our side 

Yami found him standing on a small bridge over a small river that was in the park. He looked down at his reflection. What was going to happen? Why was everything falling apart now?

His cell phone started to ring. Yami pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He put it back. He didn't want to talk to Yugi right now. He needed a little space to think things out and he was sure Yugi needed one too.

Yami decided he would go sleep the night at the Game Shop, till he knew what he was doing.

_Out of my life, Out of my mind  
Out of the tears we can't deny _  
We need to swallow all our pride   
And leave this mess behind   
Out of my head, Out of my bed   
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad   
Tell them it's me who made you sad   
Tell them the fairytale gone bad 

Yami quickly sat up in bed after a horrible nightmare. He looked around to see that it was day light now. He was currently in Yugi's old room. 

The day before when he decided to stay the night at the Game Shop, Yami hoped Yugi would come there looking for him, but he didn't. 

His nightmare was horrible. Yugi lying in a pool of his own blood and Yami was the one that kill him. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Was that a dream or a vision of what was to come? 

Yami didn't want that to happen. Even through they had some hard times. Yami thought about it for a minute, before deciding to go home and see what he could do to fix his relationship with Yugi. Or what was left of it. 

_Another night and I bleed _  
They all make mistakes and so did we   
But we did something we can never turn back right _  
_

As Yami ran toward his home, but then a thought hit him. He stopped right infront of the apartment. What if his dream came true at that moment. What if he walked in there and kill Yugi. He shook his head. He wouldn't, he couldn't let that happen. Yugi had so much to live for.

Yami turned and headed back for the park. He sent Yugi a text message telling him he was at the park. If Yugi really did want to save the relationship he would come.

_Find a new one to fool _  
Leave and don't look back. I won't follow   
We have nothing left. It's the end of our time 

After 30 mintues of sitting on a park bench, Yami was getting sick of waiting. It seem like Yugi wasn't going to come, until he heard running. Yugi ran as fast as he could to Yami. 

Yami stood up, just in time to get pull into a bone-crushing hug from Yugi. 

"Yami where have you been I've missed you so much!" 

Yami gently pulled Yugi back to arms length. "You really missed me?" 

Yugi looked to be almost in tears. "Of course. I couldn't find you all day." 

Yami looked Yugi in the eyes and he seem to be telling the truth. "I was at the Kame Game Shop." 

Yugi mently slapped himself. "I should of thought of that." He giggled. "I'm just glad your safe." He reached up to kiss Yami. 

_We can't cry the pain away _  
We can't find a need to stay   
There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right 

Yami stopped him, by putting a finger to his lips. "No…" 

Yugi looked at him weird. "What's wrong?" 

Yami shook his head. "I don't know, but I have been ingored for too long. I don't want to be with you if you are just going to push me aside again." 

Tears began to run down Yugi's face. "I'm sorry. It's just so much has happen. I didn't mean to push you aside. I just want to make something of myself. I have lost so much. Please don't let me lose you too." 

Yami gently wiped Yugi's tears away. "I know you are sorry, but nothing is going to stop the pain I have felt for the last three years." 

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose anyone else. I promise to make it up to you. Give me a second chance please!" Yugi was begging him. 

Yami didn't like to see Yugi beg. "Your willing to slow down on the studies?" 

Yugi nodded. "I just want things back to normal." 

Yami smiled a little. "I believe you. Hopefully one day things will be.I think we just needed a little break to realize we had a problem" He gave Yugi a small kiss. 

Yugi smiled. They may not be as close as they use to be, but at least they still had each other. 

With nothing left to say they left the park hand in hand. 

_Out of my life, Out of my mind _  
Out of the tears we can't deny   
We need to swallow all our pride   
And leave the mess behind   
Out of my head, Out of my bed   
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad   
Tell them it's me who made you sad   
Tell them the fairytale gone bad

* * *

Sakura: I hope you enjoyed this. I am not taking any...Wait I'll let someone else talk to you all

Yugi: Hey, Sakura is not taking anymore request till after Christmas. Christmas is the only time she sees her family. She will have a Christmas Story out on Christmas Eve. She will post another story song after Christmas letting you know when you can request again.

Yumi and Yami: Review


	7. Sin Sin Sin

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: This is Sin Sin Sin by Robbie Williams Requested by Caivalover. It's YugixAtemu in Egypt. Here is Yami with the summary.

Yami: Atemu is in love with his slave. The only problem is that he needs to marry and have an heir. Yugi believes he should leave so Atemu will forget about him and move on. Atemu won't let him. I wonder how this will turn out. (Attempted Suicide)

* * *

Yugi looked up at Atemu. Atemu had a tight hold of his wrist and would not let go. Yugi had been trying to get out of the palace without Atemu knowing, but got caught.

"Atemu don't…..let me go."

Atemu shook his head and pulled Yugi with him toward his room. Once there Atemu sat Yugi on his bed. "You're not leaving. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Yugi looked away as a tear fell. "Please you need to move on and forget about me." He looked at Atemu. "What we have been doing is wrong!"

Atemu growled and slapped Yugi. "Stop! This is not wrong! I love you and nothing will change that. Why can't you understand?" He turned away.

Yugi put a hand to his cheek as pain started to come to it. Atemu had never touched him in such a hurtful way before. Did he really upset Atemu this much by trying to leave?

"Pharaoh?"

Atemu turned a little to look over his shoulder.

Yugi reached out his hand. "I'm sorry."

_Don't let your eyes tell the brain  
You should feel ashamed  
Everyone needs it baby  
And I feel the same  
Didn't quite catch your name  
Hush, hush, hush  
Don't say a thing  
Let's see what the night will bring_  
_It might be everything_

Atemu and Yugi lay in bed kissing away. It was early morning and Ra had just risen. Atemu looked into Yugi's eyes and smiled. "Last night was wonderful."

Yugi nodded and looked toward the balcony. "You need to get up soon."

Atemu shook his head. "Wrong, you and I are staying right here."

Yugi giggled. "So you're going to skip your meetings?"

Atemu smirked. "Duh."

Yugi smiled a little. "I don't like the idea, but maybe we can pull it off." He leaned down and kissed him.

_Oh it hurts  
When you're too blind to see  
Please don't read my mind  
I tell the truth to me_

Atemu walked around the palace minding his own business. Yugi was off in town visiting his grandfather, who wanted to see him. It had been a week since that night and things seemed to be ok. He just hoped Yugi wouldn't try and leave him again.

Coming out of his thoughts just in time, Atemu saw Seto coming his way. "Good afternoon Cousin." He was just going to walk past him, but Seto grabbed him by the arm.

"We need to talk."

Atemu looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You'll understand soon." Seto headed down the hall with Atemu right behind.

* * *

The two arrived at the library and both seated themselves at a table. Atemu crossed his arms across his chest. "So what is this about?"

Seto sighed. "It's about your slave."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

Seto leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "You've been getting very close to him."

A light blush ran across Atemu's cheeks as he tried to find something knew to look at. "What would give you that idea?"

Seto smirked. "The idea that a week ago, you were stopping him from leaving, then you skipped two days of meetings to stay in your room. Which on those days neither of you were seen."

Atemu glared at him. "You tell anyone, you'll wish you hadn't. I didn't do anything to anyone. It shouldn't matter who I sleep with or be with. To me I don't care about getting married."

Seto laughed. "So what you're saying is to hate the sin not the sinner."

Atemu smirked. "Of course. I can't help that no one wants a pharaoh who wants a husband instead of a wife."

_Sin sin sin  
Look where we've been  
And where we are tonight  
Hate the sin not the sinner  
I'm just after a glimmer  
Of love and life  
Deep inside_

Just then Isis ran in looking very distressed. "My pharaoh a fire has just started in the west side of the village and is traveling quickly."

One thing went through Atemu head and that was Yugi. He left before anything else was said.

On his way to the stables where his horse was Atemu gave orders to everyone. The priests were right behind him. The way he was walking, everyone was having trouble keeping up with him.

Once on his horse, forgetting the priests, he rode off straight for the west side where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

Yugi sat in a corner of his grandfather's home. His grandfather was gone, but Yugi had gotten away and stand inside. He waited until the building had trapped him inside. Anyone would have second thoughts about killing themselves, so Yugi had to make sure he couldn't get out no matter what. He poured water over himself to stop the heat from making him want to run. Yugi curled up into a ball as he watched the flames move in front of him. This was the only way to get Atemu to move on. Sure Atemu would be upset for a while, but he would get over it.  
Yugi never thought about killing himself, until he heard screaming down the streets while talking with his grandfather and saw a building a few homes down on fire. The idea then just hit him.The heat was really getting to him now and the smoke was making it really hard to breath. He hoped no one realized that he was in here still.

* * *

Atemu looked around while on his horse as people ran. He didn't Yugi anywhere. Yugi's grandfather had already passed by him and said something about Yugi going back into his home for something, but then the crowd got bad and he hadn't seen him sense. Guards were leading people to safety and others were trying to calm the fire down.

The thought seemed to hit him out of nowhere and he rode his horse quickly to where he knew Yugi's grandfather used to live, which was now covered in flames.

As he stopped his horse infront of the now burning house, he noticed the front door was gone and the roof had fell in. Not worrying out his own safety, Atemu jumped off his horse and ran inside.

It didn't take him long to see Yugi in a corner half passed out. A piece of wood almost came down on Atemu, but he jumped and landed next to Yugi. Now they were really trapped. That piece of wood had blocked the door.

Atemu pulled Yugi into his arms and put his cape around him. The boy was breathing heavy and he had some burn marks. Tears fell down Atemu's face. It just wasn't fair. If only everyone understood his love for Yugi, then they wouldn't be in this mess.

At that moment it was realized. If Yugi died, Atemu would die with him.

_Hush hush hush  
To speak is a sin  
And neither of us  
Need rescuing  
Just relax  
It's what Jesus would do  
We're made in his image baby  
Let's ride this thing through_

Seto sat on his horse looking around for his pharaoh. The flames were now gone. It had taken a very long time, but now nothing but destroyed buildings were left. The other priest were helping along with some guards. Even a few villagers were helping. All of Egypt was worried for there pharaoh.

As everyone was about to give up, a little boy cried out and pointed. A little down the rode was the pharaoh walking their way. He looked very tired and bady burned. In his arms was none other then his slave sleeping with the pharaoh's cape around him.

Seto and the other priest couldn't believe it. The pharaoh was alive!

Cheers ran through as Seto rode toward them. Once infront Seto stopped and jumped off his horse. "My pharaoh your alive!"

Atemu didn't look him in the eye. "Yugi needs help, get the healers."

Seto was confused. "But sure your hurt sir. We should get you both to the palace."

Atemu growled. "I don't care about myself. Just help Yugi, his breathing is low."

Seto looked at the two and couldn't believe he had been so blind. "Of course sir." He whistled and Isis rode up to them.

Seto took Yugi from Atemu and handed him to Isis. "Take him to the palace healers quick."

Isis nodded and rode off.

_Oh it hurts  
When you're to blind to see  
What about us  
Well it was just for me_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt. He heared movement beside him and turned to look. The pharaoh's cousin was just siting next to him reading a book.

"Nice to see you awake Yugi."

Yugi was about to talk, but found he couldn't. He became worried.

Seto looked at him. "You damage your thoat some, so the healers put a spell on you. For a week you won't be able to speak. The spell will be taken off after you thoat is fully healed." He stood up. "I better tell Atemu your awake."

He left.

Tears rolled down Yugi's face. Oh he was in for it now.

* * *

Once Atemu got done with all his meetings, he ran down to hall to where they were keeping Yugi. As he opened the door, he found Yugi looking up at the ceiling.

Relief washed over him as he walked over to Yugi's bed side. "Hey.."

Yugi looked at him with tear fill eyes.

Atemu ran his hand lightly over Yugi's cheek. "You had me worried. You were out for three days."

Yugi reached up a bandaged covered hand.

Atemu smiled and took it. "I'm glad you safe. Yugi I love you and nothing will tear up apart. I talked to Seto and the other priests."

Yugi looked shocked.

Atemu just keep smiling. "Our sin is no longer a sin."

_Sin sin sin  
Look where we've been  
And where we are tonight  
Hate the sin not the sinner  
I'm just after a glimmer  
Of love and life  
Deep inside_

Yugi was outside playing with Atemu's lion cub, arrow. The cub was found in town making a mess. The priests catpured it then bought it to the palace. Atemu was amazed by the beautiful cub and decided to keep it. Now it was Yugi's job to train it.

Yugi had healed well within a month and was speaking better than ever. "Ok arrow sit."

Arrow sat and then laid down.

Yugi giggled. "Good boy." He sat down next to the cub. "You know, I'm lucky that Atemu decided to keep you. Now when Atemu is busy I have someone to play with."

Arrow crawled over to him and started to purr.

"I think he is becoming very attatched to you."

Yugi looked behind him and smiled. "Hey Atemu, how was the meeting?"

Atemu sat next to him. "Boring as always. How is Arrow doing?"

Yugi laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. "Just fine. Although I don't think I can stop him from messing with Seto."

Atemu shrugged. "Oh well. By the way…" He reached into the pouch he always carried. "I have something for you."

Yugi breath caught in his thoat. Infront of him was a beautiful ring of gold and amethyst.

Atemu smiled. "Yugi I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Now with the new rules I can…" He put the ring on Yugi's finger. "Yugi…"

Yugi kissed him. "You don't even have to ask."

_I won't sing of amore  
It don't sound sincere  
Love is a cliché  
But it fits not here  
I'll disappear_

The wedding went fine and the party after was even better. Yugi was busy dancing with his love. "I can't believe this is happening."

Atemu kissed him. "Well believe it. You are now a pharaoh along side me."

Yugi giggled. "Our love is no longer forbidden."

Atemu smirked and pulled him close. "Just wait till I get you alone."

Yugi laughed. "Ok Pharaoh."

_Sin sin sin  
Look where we've been  
And where we are tonight  
Hate the sin not the sinner  
I'm just after a glimmer  
Of love and life  
Deep inside  
Deep inside_

Yugi laid in bed next to a sleeping Atemu. He was tired too, but he couldn't sleep. So many things had happen within one month. Now he was finally married to a great pharaoh like he wanted to be and their love was no longer a sin. What else did fate plan for them?

He kissed Atemu's cheek. "I love you my pharaoh."

Atemu slowly opened one of his eyes. "Huh?"

Yugi giggled. "Honey…" Another kiss to the lips.

Atemu kissed back. "Oh ready for another round."

Yugi smiled. "You know me too well." The rest of the night up until dawn was spent showing each other nothing but passion and love.

_It's love  
Clean sex joy  
I love you  
You love my hate  
And it feels inside  
Feels inside  
Feels inside_

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Well there you have it…Please hold all request until after the next chapter. I am working on a song I like it will be out next week.

Yami: That was cute. (hugs Yugi)

Yumi: I think I'm going to be sick

Yugi: Reveiw


	8. Soulmate

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THIS SONG!**

Sakura: Well here is a new story/song. This was requested by myself. I really like this song. It's called SoulMate. YugixAtem is the couple

Yumi: The summary is Yugi feels all alone and doesn't even realize that his soul mate is infront of him.

* * *

**Soulmate**

Yugi Mutou, age 17 and king of games, sat on his living room couch, all alone. It was a Friday and all his friends were out having fun. Anzu and Tristan were out on a date, Joey was out somewhere, Ryou and Marik, who came back from Egypt, were out seeing a movie. The only one who was as lonely as him, was his Yami, who decided not to go to the afterlife after getting his memories. It was still a mystery about why he didn't go, but Yugi didn't push him to tell.

Speaking of Atemu, he had just walked in with some popcorn. "Hey could I use the Tv?"

Yugi nodded and gave him the remote. "I'm not watching it."

Atemu sat close to Yugi, but Yugi took no notice. Atemu handed him the bowl. "Want to watch too?"

Yugi shrugged and took the bowl.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

As the movie played on. Atemu put his arm around Yugi, but still Yugi took no notice.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "Atemu, why aren't you out with someone?"

Atemu looked at him. "Maybe I don't want to."

Yugi was confused. "But aren't you tired of being here with me. I mean you had a chance to go to the afterlife with your family, and now you have a chance to go off and do whatever."

Atemu ruffed up Yugi's hair. "Your the only person I need in my life."

Yugi smiled and went back to the movie.

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise_

Later that night Atemu listened in as Yugi sat in his room singing to his favorite song called Soulmate. Atemu opened the door alittle and watched as Yugi sat at his desk, drawing or writing something. Yugi's voice was so beautiful, but his song was so sad.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Atemu walked back to his room with a new idea in mind. No matter what he would show his love and get Yugi to understand that he did have a soulmate. It hurt Atemu that Yugi wanted a soulmate, but Yugi was just a little blind to see he had one.

_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line_

In the morning Yugi was sitting at the table as always with the newspaper. It was the weekend so no school. Atemu walked in a few hours later and got some coffee. He walked over and hugged Yugi. "Good morning…"

Yugi smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Atemu sighed. "Not really…"

Yugi looked at him worried. "Is something wrong?"

Atemu shook his head and kissed Yugi's forehead. "No aibou. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

As Atemu walked into the living room. Yugi blushed from the small kiss. If only that kiss was for him as a lover and not a friend. What Yugi didn't realize was Atemu did mean it as a future lover….

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Later that day Yugi and Atemu were hanging out with Anzu. She was a little heart broken after getting dumped by her boyfriend. The two had been going out for a year now, but he said the relationship didn't feel right anymore.

Yugi sighed as Anzu talked on and on to Atemu and was in tears. He knew she just wanted him to feel sorry for not asking her out. Yugi smiled a little, Atemu would never fall for it.

It was weird that Anzu got dumped, she was pretty and a nice friend. If he wasn't gay and had a crush on Atemu, Yugi would go out with her. What was really weird was Tristan got dumped by his girlfriend just a month ago and a month before that Joey got dumped.

Relationships were crazy…

_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one_

Later that night Yugi and Atemu could be found in the living room watching the VH1 top 20 countdown. A song Yugi knew too well was at number 1.

"_And next we have Soulmate_..._"_

Atemu smiled and put a arm around Yugi. "Isn't that your favorite song?"

Yugi just nodded as he watched the video.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Yugi looked at Atemu as the song started to end. "Do you think there really is a soulmate for everyone?"

Atemu looked at him with a smile. "Of course…"

Yugi slowly leaned forward. "Then why do my friends keep getting dumped."

Atemu leaned forward to rest there foreheads together. "Because they are still searching for there soulmate." He rubbed his nose against Yugi's. "I'm just happy I found mine."

Yugi's eyes widen at the thought of Atemu with someone else.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Atemu leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss. It took a while for Yugi to figure out what was happening before he kissed back.

When they broke for air, Yugi had a smile on his face. "So there really is a soulmate for everyone."

Atemu chuckled. "Yup you were just to blind to see it."

Yugi hugged him. "Don't ever go."

Atemu hugged him back. "I would never dream of it."

* * *

Sakura: Ok not my best work, but I wanted to do something with this song.

Yumi: You can all request again, Sakura has gotten everything worked out, but if a lot of people send her a lot of request then we will just say that updates for these one-shots will be on hold.

Yugi: Remember to review!


	9. Not Gonna Get Us!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THIS SONG!**

Sakura: Here is another one. This one is "Not gonna get us" by T.A.T.U. Requested by Cavialover. It's Yami and Yugi in Egypt.

Yumi: Yami the prince of Egypt has to find a wife before taking the throne. Yugi is his little servant, who has stolen the prince's heart. His father does not know about Yami and Yugi being together and Yami knows that his father will not let Yugi rule beside him. What other thought comes to Yami's mind? Running away...

* * *

**Not Gonna Get Us!**

Being the prince of Egypt was hard on Yami. There were a lot of reasons why Yami would want to just run away. One he didn't want to marry a girl, two he didn't want to have to study so much. One reason was the top of them all. He couldn't love his servant Yugi.

Yugi had been given to him as a 16th birthday present from his father. His father told him that every prince has a personal servant to help him. Yugi was shy, quiet, smart, and over all cute.

Yami's heart belonged to Yugi. He would do anything to have Yugi by his side. Even runaway from the life of high class.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

Yugi walked into the prince's room to find him packing. "Prince?"

Yami smiled at him. "Oh hello Yugi.."

Yugi went and put the dinner tray on Atemu's desk. "Going somewhere?"

Yami walked up to Yugi and pulled him into an embrace. "No...We are going somewhere..."

A gasp escaped Yugi's lips.

Yami nibbled at his ear. "Don't worry, it won't be for long. Maybe a few weeks. I have two friends who live in a small village."

Yugi turned to look at him. "Why Prince?"

Yami put a finger to Yugi's lips. "I want to be with you and don't say it's a bad idea."

Yugi looked at his feet for a few minutes. It was a bad idea, but Yugi was just a servant. He must do as the prince said. Sure they had had a few wonderful nights together, but this was a sign they were getting too close.

Yami moved his finger and kissed Yugi. "You won't regret it."

Yugi just smiled.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_**Couple Years Later**

A good five day trip ride on horse back from the palace was a small village. Many people were walking around going shopping for food and clothes. Infront of one of the houses was Yugi, in fact he now lived in that house. It was small but nice. He was waiting for the prince to return. Yami worked not far away with another family. He helped the father of that family havest his crops and the father in turned paid them. It had been two years sense the two had ran away from the palace. Lucky no one in the village had seen or heard of the prince, so both him and Yami were safe there. After awhile the two had ran out of money that Yami had bought with them, so they had to learn of some other way to get money. Yami didn't want Yugi to work so he found something simple for him to do. Yugi would just keep the house clean and go out to buy food for them. It was amazing how life was like outside the palace. Yugi couldn't help, but grow to love it. Yami sure was right about running away.

Just then the neigh of a horse got his attention. He looked up with a smile to see Yami coming back. As soon as the brown horse stopped infront of him and Yami got off. Yugi quickly jumped into Yami's arms. "I missed you."

Yami hugged him. "Missed you too. So how was your day?"

"It was boring." He leaned up and kissed him.

Yami pulled Yugi close as he got into the kiss.

Soon the two had to break for air. Yami smiled down at him, before letting go and moving over to the horse so he could tie it to the side of the house. Once that was done, he moved back to Yugi and picked him up bridal style. "Lets go inside."

Yugi laughed, as Yami carried him inside.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

Cries outside woke Yami late in the night. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Stepping to the door, he opened it and looked out. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw a group of guards and three of his father's priest sitting on there horses staring down at the people. Yami quickly knew who one of the priest was and it was his uncle. His uncle was talking to the people. He knew he was telling them about him and Yugi. He hurried back in and started to pack a few things.

Yugi had woken up at that time and saw Yami packing. "Yami?"

Yami shook his head. "Get dress, my uncle is here."

Yugi's eyes widen as he got up and got dressed. Within a few minutes, both were dressed and were quietly heading out the door. Yami untied the horse and mounted it. Yugi got on behind him and held on tight to Yami's waist.

As Yami kicked the side of the horse to get him going he heard his name being called. Yami ingored it as the horse took off. Both rode out into the night.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

As they rode, the horse was getting tired. Yugi looked behind them and saw that they had lost the guards and priests. Yami looked ahead of them to see a small oasis. That was going to be a good place to rest for the night. Yami knew Yugi was about to fall asleep. By the look of the moon it was near midnight.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

As they got to the oasis, Yami jumped off and carefully helped Yugi off. Yugi leaned against him half asleep. The horse went off to get something to drink. Yami sat down on the ground with Yugi. Yugi yawned. "I'm tired."

Yami laided him down in the little grass there was. "I know, just rest up as much as you can."

Yugi looked up at him with half closed eyes. "Will we be running around for the rest of our lives."

Yami sighed. "I don't know, but no matter what they are not gonna get us. I love you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes. "I love you too."

Yami smiled as Yugi's sleeping form before laying down next to him. He knew that is was true that they might be running from place to place for the rest of there lives, but it didn't matter so long as they had eachother.

* * *

Sakura: If any of you noticed. I shorten the lyics. There were too many Not gonna get us words, so I shorten the lryics a little. I hope you still liked it.

Yumi: Request and Review


	10. If Everyone Cared!

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THIS SONG!!**

Sakura: I decided to update this one last time before completing it. I might come back to it later, but for now this will be the last one-shot song fic. AnimeAngelRiku I believe requested this a while back. If Everyone Cared by  
Nickelback with YamixYugi in Japan.

Yumi: Summary is Yami and Yugi decide to spend a quiet evening together after all the crazy things that have been happening. Yami has his own body, lets just say he can go in and out of the puzzle.

* * *

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Yami sat down next to Yugi under their favorite Sakura tree. It was dark finally and you can see the lights from far away buildings. It was hard living in a city, because you couldn't see the stars.

Yugi turned to Yami and laid his head in Yami's lap. "I wonder how many stars there would be if we didn't live in the city."

Yami lean back against the tree. "I don't really remember much of my past life, but I think there would be a whole lot more." He ran his hand through Yugi's fingers. "I just happy to be alive again and here with you."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. He was really glad Yami was with him, but the idea of him leaving one day still stayed in his mind. Yami was still looking for his lost memories after beating Marik in Battle City. They went to the musesum a few times, but nothing. Hopefully when the time came, everything would be ok.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

Yugi watched as a small firefly went by. Yami reached out and caught it. He held it down so Yugi could see it up close. Yugi smiled and reached out his hand.

The little bug, not sure what to do, climbed slowly into Yugi's hand. Yugi held his hand up high and waited for the little thing to fly away. "No creature should be trapped forever." The little bug flew away.

Yami smiled. "No, but they are beautiful to see up close." He ran a hand down Yugi's cheek. "Just like you my little one."

Yugi blushed.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Yami helped Yugi sit up, before kissing him. "I'm so happy you saved me from the puzzle."

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome."

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

After a few minutes of sitting Yugi and Yami stood up and stretched. It was getting late and grandpa would start to worry about them. Just as Yugi was ready to walk off and head home, Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him in a small embrace. "May I have this dance?"

Yugi giggled. "But there is no music…"

Yami moved his arms to Yugi's waist. "There doesn't have to be."

They started to dance silently to no music.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

As there dance ended the two walked hand in hand back to the Game Shop. They didn't know the adventures they would later have, but for now the night was theirs. Everyone should have a chance at love. Yami was saved from the puzzle by Yugi before he finally found his one true love. The two were just lucky to be alive and together.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

1 year later Yugi and Yami had the duel of a life time with Yugi as the winner. Yami's soul was going to be sent to the afterlife finally to be put to rest. The idea of that hurt Yugi right in the heart. After Yami's sould did leave, Yugi wasn't the same. His heart had finally been broken and only Yami could fix it.

One month after the duel Yugi prayed to the gods to give him back his Atemu. If anyone cared for him, they would return his love. The bad thing was it never happen. Yugi spent his life traveling alone. Finally at the age of 82 he died.

Lights carried Yugi's soul to the afterlife and he was shocked to find Atemu waiting for him.

Death is a thing that breaks peoples hearts. It's hard to lose a loved one. The good thing from death is your loved one is finally at rest and in a wonderful place where nothing bad can happen.

* * *

Sakura: I had to update some how. I couldn't really think of what to type for this. I may start writing more one-shot song fics later in the future. I just have to work on my other stories first.

Yumi: Review!


End file.
